How did I fall in love with you?
by wweshipstories
Summary: Dean Ambrose and Sasha Banks cannot stand each other, but once they get to know each other those feelings start to change.
1. chapter 1

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!

Sasha was sitting on a crate waiting for her match against Alexa Bliss to begin. As she was sitting on the box her best friend Alexa Bliss sat next to her on the same box considering the fact that they were both small. "Hey boo." said Alexa as she lightly pushed her, "Hey fool." said Sasha playfully as she playfully pushed her back. "Good luck in our match tonight." said Alexa as she was polishing her title in her lap. Sasha smiled, "Yeah you too. I'll go easy on you or at least try to." said Sasha as she smiled at Alexa."Bitch! You better go easy on me my back is already as bad as it is!" Alexa said as she smiled and pushed her. Sasha laughed, "Okay, I will." said Sasha as she rolled her eyes to the ceiling playfully.

Alexa grabbed Sasha's gold jacket that was sparkling with rhymstomes. "I think you would look pretty with this one tonight, it goes with your outfit." Sasha cocked her head to the side and smiled in the mirror, "Yeah, me too." Alexa helped Sasha put on her jacket and Sasha turned around at her and smiled. "You're so pretty." said Alexa as she put her hair back, "You too. But I still have to kick your ass later." she said laughing. Alexa rolled her eyes to the air and laughed while she gave Sasha a big hug.

As Sasha was faced to the back of Alexa, she saw Alexa's boo Seth Rollins. "Oh shiiii, look who it is." said Sasha as she turned Alexa around and smiled. "Go get it giiiirl." Sasha said playfully. Alexa playfully pushed Sasha away and Sasha laughed as she left.

Alexa walked up to Seth and Seth smiled. "Hey baby, you look good tonight." said Seth as he pulled her in close, "Not as good as those abs." said Alexa as she brushed her fingers against them softly. Seth smiled and leaned in but Alexa turned her head to the other direction avoiding the kiss. "Baby, what's wrong?" asked Seth as he turned her head back his direction. "Nothing, i'm sorry it's just...we didn't use protection last night." she said locking her fingers with his. "But we're on birth control right?" asked Seth nervously. Alexa had no words she just covered her mouth and walked away, Seth tried to go after but he was notified to go to gorilla because he was preforming next.

Sasha was sitting at the table alone, waiting for her match. She was thinking about Alexa and how much she loved her as a friend, that was her ride or die. Alexa and her we're homies, since the 3rd grade. Sasha decided to get some food because she was really hungry, and when Sasha's nervous she gets hungry. So, she got some food from catering not alot though because her match was happening soon.

When she was done getting her food, she turned around and bumped into someone. The food didn't spill on her but it was all over the person she spilled it on that person was, **_Dean Ambrose._**

"What the fuck?!" Sasha said angrily. Dean looked at his shirt and back at Sasha, "Watch where your going dumbass!" yelled Dean. Sasha pushed Dean out the way so hard that he almost lost his balance. "Fuck off, fuck face!" yelled Sasha as she left the room.

Dean rolled his eyes at Sasha as she left the room. Dean could not stand Sasha, he hated her just as much as she hated him. Dean looked on the ground and saw Sasha's bracelet that fell on the ground, he picked it up and read it. As he was looking at the bracelet he saw the words " _My_ _fool." with a picture of her and Alexa Bliss hugging and smiling. Dean couldn't help but to smile, he was looking at Sasha and got lost in her smile and her pretty chocolate eyes. "WOAH!" he said to himself as he snapped back into reality. "The fuck just happened?" he whispered to himself. Dean shook is head to knock himself out of it, put the bracelet in his pocket and went to go find Sasha._


	2. What's really going on

**_I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!_**

Raw was over and Sasha was in her locker room with Alexa. "Damn bitch, I thought you were gonna take it easy on me." said Alexa as she was rubbing her back, "I thought I was, you're just tiny." said Sasha as she was smiling at her best friend. "Pft, if that's easy then I hate to see when your mad." Alexa said while she started packing. "I don't know about you fool, but i'm hungry." said Sasha as she started packing too. "I'm really hungry." said Alexa as she finished up packing. "Where do you wanna go?" asked Sasha. "I'm going to this place where all the wrestlers hangout after a Raw show, wanna come?" asked Alexa as she was helping Sasha pack. "Is their chicken?" Sasha asked curiously. Alexa laughed, "Yeah, the best fried chicken ever." she said as they finished up. "Bitch why are we still talk? Let's eat!" said Sasha as she grabbed her suitcase and was ready to go. "Wait!" said Alexa as she stopped Sasha in her tracks, "Are you sure you wanna go? People always bring their dates and stuff." she said to make sure that Sasha was okay with it.

Sasha thought about it, "Really?" she said sadly. "Yeah, boo. They always bring dates but theirs some single people their like... Dean Ambrose for example." Sasha made a stank face, just hearing his name made her sick. "Fuck. No." Sasha said with a straight bossy face. Alexa laughed, "Why not?" asked Alexa. "I fucking hate Dean Ambrose." she said with her eyes closed. "Why though? You just hate him? He's not your type?" asked Alexa as she was trying to see why Sasha didn't like Dean. "I just don't like him." said Sasha as she let out a smile, "You know when people say they don't like someone for no reason, it means that they are in love with them, right?" said Alexa as she was smiling at her unbelievable friend. "Yeah? Well not me." said Sasha as she was dead serious.

 _There was a pause..._ "Let's go eat!" Alexa said awkwardly changing the subject. "About time!" said Sasha.

Alexa and Sasha went to the parking finding Seth. Seth greeted his girlfriend with a peck on the cheek and smiled as he opened the door for her. Seth could see that Alexa was uncomfortable when he was interacting physical contact with her, he just wanted to know what was going on.

Seth drove them to the restaurant and they walked inside. "You want me to hang with you?" asked Alexa as she was standing beside her. "Nah, fool you have fun." she said as she wrapped her arm around her and lightly shook her. "Love you, boo." she said as she wrapped her arms around her waist, "Love you, fool." said Sasha as she returned the hug by wrapping her arm around her head.

Alexa went to go sit with Seth as Sasha was left on her own. Sasha sat down at a table and looked around as she saw everyone with thier plus one. As she was with a plus none. She rested her cheek on her hand and was her phone. A couple of minutes later, Sasha was disturbed by a voice. "Anyone sitting here?" she heard. She look up and it was her worst nightmare, Dean Ambrose. "You better be lucky the only way I could get food is if i'm with a date." Dean smile, "Guess not." he said as he sat down anyway. "What do you want?" she asked annoyed. "To give you this." Dean said while handing her the bracelet.

Sasha sat up quickly and looked at her wrist. "How did yo-", "You dropped it when you bumped into me earlier." Dean said casually, "Fuck face, was it? Yeah, I don't think fuck faces would give back someone's friendship bracelet." he said as he rested his cheek on his hand. Sasha was speechless, she looked at Dean and back at the picture and smiled. "It's not just a friendship bracelet." she said with her face down, "We had this since our days in early NXT." she said as she was putting it back on.

Dean looked at Sasha's hand and saw a couple of old scars and also saw how she was avoiding contact with him. "Hey." Dean said softly. Sasha quickly turned, and as she turned to his face it was like it was being played in slow motion. Her long purple hair, her beautiful chocolate eyes, she looked even cuter with her glasses on. "What?" asked Sasha irritatedly which broke his daydream. "Oh, uh, you hungry?" he asked her, "No stupid, i'm just sitting in a restaurant for the free Wi-Fi, the fuck do you think?" she asked sarcastically.

Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed the menu and rolled his eyes. Sasha's face grew in disgust as she was sitting with both of her legs in the chair sideways, "Was that eye rolling?" asked Sasha as she was looking at him. Dean dropped the menu and rolled his eyes for her to see that time. Sasha couldn't help but to smile as she resumed playing with her hair and Dean smiled as he went back to reading the menu. "Bitch." said Sasha under breath as in she wanted to start playing with Dean. "Hoe." said Dean as he was still reading the menu. "Who are you calling a hoe?" asked Sasha, "Who are you calling a bitch?" asked Dean. Sasha smiled.

Sasha started to feel mix feelings for Dean. First she hated him, then she likes him. It was mixed feelings going around with thoes 2.

Alexa and Seth were sitting their table holding hands. "Baby, what's wrong?" he asked as he was rubbing Alexa's hand. "Colby, i'm going to be honest with you because I love you." Seth was bracing himself for bad news, "We might be pregnant." Seth's eyes grew up in excitement, "How is this bad news?!" asked Seth happily. Alexa put her head down, "I'm not good at having babies. They never make it through, and I feel like it's my fault." Alexa said as she started to cry. Seth was heartbroken, he didn't know that Alexa having babies was such s hard time on her. "Lexi, baby. You have nothing to worry about, if you are pregnant we are going to try our best to make this baby come through and raise it on our own." said Seth as he was holding her hand. Alexa leaned in for a kiss and Seth kissed her back, "Thanks baby." said Alexa. "Anything for you." he said while wiping the tear off his face. Alexa rest her cheek in his hand and kissed it softly.

Dean and Sasha were eating thier food and Dean was looking at Sasha. "Can I help you?" she asked while eating her fried chicken that she wanted so desperately. Dean smiled, "You're too cute." said Dean as he was still sipping his wine. Sasha heart struck, she was freaking out so hard on the inside. She didn't wanna show him that she was too bothered by it. "Don't you ever, call me cute." she said angrily. Dean cocked his head to the side and smiled, "Cute." he said smiling. Sasha slowly took her attention back to him and Dean saw she was getting irritated. "Can you stop?, For real." she said drinking her water. "And if I don't?" Dean asked curiously. "We can fight." said Sasha and she fully sat in her chair. "Your short ass can't even reach my neck, calm down." said Dean as he started laughing.

Sasha started laughing, like really laughing. Dean smiled down at her as was laughing in her arms, Dean thought to himself "What were his feelings for Sasha?" he didn't know. He just knew under all that bitterness, there was s sweet spot. He just had to figure out how to unleash it.


	3. The truth

**_I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!_**

Sasha and Dean were done eating, Alexa and Seth were gone and Sasha was going home with Dean. "I don't really have any clothes to stay at yours so can you just take me to the airport please?" asked Sasha as she was irritated. "That's a huge waist of jet lag just crash at my place for our 2 night day off." Said Dean as he was packing the car, "Want me to put these in the truck?" asked Dean, "I got it." said Sasha as she snatched away from Dean.

Dean was standing behind her, watching her struggle to put her bags in. "Here, let me help." Dean stood behind here, as he was helping her, she was cringed up as she was wrapped around him. "Mkay! Let's get going!" she said as she slammed the trunk door and broke Dean's sorta embrace. Dean smiled as he saw Sasha go inside the car.

Sasha was sitting in her seat thinking about what just happened, when Dean was wrapped around she felt this feeling a feeling she hasn't felt in a long time. It wasn't a bad feeling, it was a sorta... good feeling. Dean hoped inside the car breaking Sasha's focus, "All ready to go?" asked Dean. Sasha checked her wrist yo see if her bracelet was there, "Yeah. Let's just go" she said as she rolled her eyes.

Dean was driving to the his house and he saw that Sasha was sitting with her head down as she was resting her head up against her hand. Sasha knew Dean was looking at her, "You know, stalking the person in the passengers seat is not a rule of driving." she said while still looking out the window. "Sorry." said Dean as he went back to focusing on driving. "Thank you." she said sarcastically, but softly.

Dean arrived to his house and on the outside it looked like a pretty big house. Dean got the things from the trunk and walked inside. Sasha felt pretty comfortable she didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. "So, you can sleep here. You're not that big soo.." said Dean. Sasha rolled her eyes playfully, "Yeah I get it." she said with a smile. "Mkay, cool." said Dean as he grabbed his stuff to go to sleep in his room. "Good night." yelled Dean, "Whatever." replied Sasha.

Sasha made herself comfortable, and dressed in her Pajamas. Sasha layed down and cruled herself up into a ball to at least try and stay warm. After a few minutes Dean ran down stairs "I forgot to give you your..." he stopped to see Sasha asleep on the couch, he smiled. He walked over and put the blanket on top of her and sat down. "I wonder why you hate me. You don't seem like that type of girl to just hate a guy for no reason. Is it these brusies? Do they have to have a story behind them? If you were awake then your probably tell me something smart so...i'll leave you alone." Dean said as he got up and walked off.

Sasha wasn't asleep. Sasha was wide awake, she heard everything Dean said. Sasha opened one eye as she saw Dean walking up the stairs, "By the way, you suck at fake sleeping." said Dean as he stopped at the very top of the stairs. "I just woke up thanks to you, dumbass."

Dean smiled and went back down the stairs. "Can I sit here?" he asked as he was standing in front of Sasha. Sasha thought about it for a minute, "Yeah, sure." she said as she scooted over. "So." said Dean, "By the way, today was not a date." said Sasha as she pointed at him. "Oh, god no." he said as he was looking down ar her. Sasha looked away with a smile.

Sasha was quitely playing with her hands. "Can I ask you a question?" she asked Dean, "Go for it." said Dean, "Do you hate me?" she asked looking down, Dean was shook by the question but he thought about it. "Not...as much as I used to." he said, "Used to?" asked Sasha furiously. "Yeah, I mean. Let's be honest... you're a bitch." he said letting out a smile. "And your a dumbass." said Sasha as she rested her cheek on her hand with a smile. "Hey." Sasha said softly getting his attention.

When Dean turned around it was like he was being played in slow motion. His eyes were sparkling gray, his fluffy brown hair and his pretty pale skin. "What?" Dean asked curiously. "Oh huh, what?" asked Sasha as she snapped back into reality.

Dean all of the sudden had a plan. "Sashs it's obvious we don't hate each other that much anymore." said Dean, Sasha nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, true." she said. "Maybe... we can say something nice about each other for once." said Dean as he hoped the plan would work. "Okay?" Sasha said as she questioned herself. "I'll start." said Dean, "You're smile is the most beautiful thing in the entire world." said Dean as he was looking down at her.

Sasha was speechless, he was just so straight forward. She let out a tiny smile, and lightly pushed him. "Okay, you go." said Dean as he smiled. "Uhmmm." Sasha questioned. "You eyes are the most prettiest color ever." said Sasha as she was lost in them. Dean smiled as he was looking down at her. "Same to you." he said as he was lost in hers.

Sasha and Dean spent the next minute looking at each other they have gained just alittle bit of trust for anothe. She looked at her hand and their was a bruise. Dean looked at her hand, "So what happened?" asked Dean. Sasha was startled by the question, "What do you mean?" she said as she hid her hand under the blanket. Dean it and grabbed her arm. "That." he said pointing at the bruise. "Oh, that?" Sasha asked, "Pfft, there's no story behind these. They're just from training." she said as she was looking at it.

Dean knew she was lying, sure he didn't like Sasha. But he was around her long enough to know when she was lying or not. "Okay." he said as he was getting up, "I'm gonna go to sleep." said Dean as he was walking to the stairs. "Yeah me too." said Sasha as she put the covers back on her.

Dean got one last look at Sasha before he went all the way up the stairs. He was worried for Sasha, he was gonna do his best for her to tell the truth on why she really has those bruises.


End file.
